


Their Night Part 2

by Hakuryuukun



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, Genital Rubbing, Rough Sex, Some Fluff, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:25:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hakuryuukun/pseuds/Hakuryuukun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now with less disappointment. You don't need to read the first part to understand this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Night Part 2

However, much to their disappointment, such another night had yet to come.

With the aftermath of the civil war and new affiliation with the Seven Seas Alliance looming over them, the honeymoon phase was cut short. Hakuryuu now usually found himself in his personal studies surrounded by an endless mountain range of paperwork that seemingly doubled in size day after day. Not to mention the countless amount of meetings with Alliance representatives who required his complete and undivided attention despite the neglected piles of papers mocking him from his desk.

He was so absorbed by his work that poor Morgiana could not arouse his attention, as the wall of papers proved impenetrable even for her. Even without this separation, all Hakuryuu had the energy to do was to lightly brush his lips across her forehead before drifting off into a death-like sleep, accompanied with a muttered _good morning,_ and another brisk kiss on the forehead as he hurried back to his studies when he woke.

As a way to combat the approaching feelings of loneliness and uselessness, one morning Morgiana returned his usual forehead kiss with a kiss of her own, interrupting his hasten departure from their room, and shyly asked if she could accompany him to today’s meeting. He happily approved.

“Those foreign representatives can look rather...intimidating,” Hakuryuu began, cheeks painted a faint pink color. “It would be nice to finally have something pleasant to look at while I’m present there.”

Her lips curled upward into a small smile at his response which faltered slightly as she peered into his face, drinking in his tired appearance; eye darkened and somewhat bloodshot, untamed strands of hair, and what appeared to be a hint of stubble.

“Frightening, huh?”

“What is?”

“My appearance.”

 “O-of course not! You’re still very handsome man.”

 “You flatter me, Lady Morgiana. You are quite lovely yourself.”

 Much to Morgiana’s embarrassment, Hakuryuu, now kneeling on one knee before her, took her in hands and peppered them with delicate kisses.

“A-aren’t y-you, no _we_ , going to be l-late?” she questioned, hoping to cease his actions. She always reveled in his affections, however the passionate gaze and feel of his warm mouth on her cool skin made her surely believe that if this continued they were definitely going to be late - in fact, they would probably miss the whole event.

With a sigh, he rose. “You are right. Let’s go.”

* * *

None of the representatives seemed bothered by Morgiana’s appearance. In fact, they very much approved of her sudden interest in politics and requested that she aid them in the creation of a peaceful world alongside the Emperor.

_'Behind every great man, stands a woman after all’_ were the words spoken by a kind looking Artemyran representative that still rang clear in her mind long after it was over.

_But I haven’t been able to help him at all? My mind was all a blur and I barely understood anything that was being said. How can I be of use to him?_

Morgiana was left alone in their bedchambers with these thoughts. The floor creaked slightly under her weight, as she paced back and forth awaiting Hakuryuu’s return from his studies. He claimed that he would be back shortly, but the twinkling stars outside told her otherwise.

Still fully clothed, she toppled upon the bed, contemplating on what kind role she played in all of this.

_I couldn’t even allow him to do…- that - to me. Isn’t baring his children most crucial? Raise a family with him...ensure that our children have the proper tools needed to become the next great leaders. That’s the very least I could -_

Her monologue suddenly dissolved into a loud _yelp_ as a figure pounced on her, instantly moistening her neck and jawline with a shower of kisses. A figure that she would have pulverized had it not been for the unforgettable scent of cozy plants that invaded her senses.

“Missed. You. So. Much. My. Lady. Morgiana.” Hakuryuu muttered between kisses.

“I missed you as well Ha-haha!” she responded, erupting into a fit of giggles as his minor stubble created a ticklish sensation against her skin.

“I was watching you the entire time...cursing myself for having to retreat into a world of ugly politics and government...being forced to neglect such beauty right in front of me,” he whispered into a ear.

Like always, Morgiana gladly welcomed the familiar heat that visited whenever Hakuryuu complimented her.

The dampness from below that followed was also a welcomed guest.

 “Allow me to apologize Lady Morgiana.”

Now, he had _meant_ to disrobe her, but Hakuryuu abruptly found himself pinned beneath her. Her robes transformed into a pool of silk on his lower half, as she loosened them enough to bare her shoulders. A small glimpse of her cleavage laid teasingly below.

“Allow me to apologize as well. I have yet to be the woman worthy of standing beside you. I….I want to change that.”

At that moment, it was difficult to tell which sported the most brilliant shade of red; her face, his face, or Morgiana’s hair. However, all the mattered to them was the taste and feel of each other’s lips as she returned his affections without a second to spare.

As an added bonus, Morgiana began to slowly grind her hips against his, tongue and lips still intertwined with his. Despite the layers of clothing that still separated their bodies, she could feel _that_ stiffness once again. Being less ignorant when it came to more intimate matters made her feel _daring_. She practically bounced against it craving the sounds of his moans.

And she got what she so desired, as Hakuryuu broke the kiss to gasp and shudder.

“Clothes off. Now.”

The two wasted no time in removing their garments, both silently cursing the one who came up with such layered fashion.

“Nu-uh. It’s my turn tonight.” Morgiana cooed, interrupting Hakuryuu’s effort to exchange positions by placing both hands on his chest, flicking his nipples with her fingertips as she pushed him downwards, earning her yet another moan and tremble.

She continued the rotation of her hips, only this time the feeling of their bare sex rubbing against each other increased the pleasure of it all tenfold. His cock glistened with her juices. Her swollen clit brushed against him. Both cried out each other’s names begging for more, clinging to the closest bit of flesh they could reach.

And then it happened; Morgiana’s wetness caused him to slip inside her with much less resistance than before. Face scrunched up, she hissed at the sensation, but carried on with her movements nonetheless.

“Morgiana, please don’t stop. You’re doing such a good job just _please_ don’t stop, I _beg_ of you.”  

Egged on by his words, she moved at a more erratic pace, bouncing once again every now and then. At this point, the pain nearly melted away revealing more and more of the most pleasurable feeling Morgiana has ever known.

Although that didn’t stop another _yelp_ from escaping from her lips as Hakuryuu forced her hips to plunge downwards while simultaneously thrusting upwards.

He casted her an apologetic look, but Morgiana only vigorously shook her head, taking delight in the feeling of this fullness.

“Again! Do it again! Please...”

Hakuryuu complied without a moment’s delay, repeating his actions again.

And again.

And again.

And again until Morgiana could no longer keep her balance. She collapsed on top of him, tucked her head into the crook of his neck, and dug her nails deep into his shoulders. Hakuryuu winced, but never stopped and, in fact, went _faster_ , _deeper_ , and _harder_ , chanting her name with every thrust.

The air around them was thick with the sounds of moans and groans, squeaks from the bed, and the slapping bodies of the two lovers crashing against each other.

“My turn now.”

In an instant, Morgiana was the one pinned below, held down by her wrists with his hands. Of course, the “restraint” he had on her was beyond laughable considering her strength, but she humored him nonetheless.

Hakuryuu wasted no time dipping back inside her. In response, she wrapped her legs snugly around his waist, enabling him to, if possible, reach deeper inside.

Morgiana hadn’t the slightest clue how this kind of simple act could shape these current ecstasy fueled feelings; The feeling of walking among the highest clouds. A raging fire growing within her. The randomized sparks that made her tingle all over. She was so close, _so very close._ She could already feel her inner muscles tightening around him and her body fall under the mercy of sudden spasms.

The sight of Morgiana, _his_ _tighter_ , _wetter_ , _sweatier_ , _head thrown back and squirming_ _Morgiana_ , was bringing him close to the end as well. Still holding her down, he captured her lips into a kiss as deep as his thrusts just in case she became too loud. Not that it bothered him as her passionate noises were like a songbird’s cry to him, but he knew that her possible screaming wouldn’t go well with the guards usually directly outside.

After one final thrust, he exploded within her, growling at the pleasurable release. He didn’t remove himself just yet, satisfied by her still contracting muscles milking the last drops.

Exhaling deeply, Hakuryuu extracted himself with a _pop_ and fell on top of her in a heap of exhaustion, snuggling into her neck. A burnt out Morgiana still had some energy left to embrace his weary figure, planting a kiss on his forehead.

“I’m sorry to ruin the moment, but what did you mean by ‘not being a woman worth standing next to me’?” he questioned, still nestled between her chest and jawline.

“Well...you’ve been working so hard and I haven’t been able to lift a single finger to help you.”

“Well, when you do lift a finger, be careful not to put it down so roughly or you’ll destroy half the palace.”

“I am serious, Hakuryuu.”

Withdrawing his head from the cozy spot, he eyed her, taking in her serious expression.

“You honestly think you have done nothing? Without you, I would have been buried 6 feet under years ago like so many before me. All those times you saved me. Don’t you remember?

“You may not realize, but your mere presence is one of the few things that keep me going. You are definitely the woman I want. You are the woman I love. Besides, there are men much greater than I...much worthier of your attention…”

“That’s not - !”

“But I’ll tell you what. Starting tomorrow, I’ll drop everything to teach you what I know. I’ll also find some reading materials that could prove useful to you. You’re free to attend more meetings with me as well. How does that sound?”

Overwhelmed with excitement, she sat up so quickly that she nearly knocked him off the bed, initiating a mixture of muttered apologies and joyful words of gratitude.

He gave her a small smile, before nuzzling back into the same spot.

“Now get some rest. You have a big ahead of you. I’ll also be testing you on what you’ve learned as well. Do poorly, you’ll get punished. Do well, and you still get punished. Goodnight Lady Morgiana.”

Not one to understand even the most obvious innuendo, she pouted.

“But, Hakuryuu that doesn’t seem fa - Oh! I understand now…”

 Hearing his chuckle, she buried her grinning face into his hair.

 

_Goodnight. I love you._


End file.
